Our Healing Process
by yukiim
Summary: After escaping from the hands of the Akatsuki, Kakashi and Yukiim try to move foward with their relationship. But will Yukiim be able to get over the past or will she destroy their relationship before it really begins?


It had been three months since they had escaped Itachi's hideout and Yukiim still had nightmares. It was almost like clock work as far as both could tell. Yukiim would make sure Kakashi was as far away as possible before she'd force herself to relax and fall asleep. Kakashi would wait until her breathing evened out before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close before falling asleep himself. Two to three hours later, he'd wake up to whimpers, sobs, screams, and pleas for Itachi to 'please stop'. In an attempt to calm her without waking her up, he'd wrap his chakra around her and hope for the best. On a good night, this would work. Unfortunately, last night was a bad night, just like the last few nights had been. The only difference was that last night seemed to be the breaking point for Yukiim. Usually, after waking up in a cold sweat, she'd let Kakashi comfort her, which led to cuddling and soft kisses. Last night was different, though. As soon as she woke up, Kakashi was pushed away and not given an opportunity to ask why. She grabbed her pillow, got a blanket from the closet, and hurried out of the bedroom. Needless to say, he was shocked. His immediate reaction was to go after her, but, by the time he reached the door, he had second thoughts. Of course he wanted to go in there and tell her that everything would be okay but if he pushed too hard, he'd only push her away. Sighing, he crawled back in bed and tried to get some sleep. That was at 3:00am...

Kakashi groaned as he looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. 9:00. It had been six _long_ hours and he hadn't slept at all. In fact, he spent most of them six hours convincing himself that a little alone time would be good for her.

Giving up, he ran his fingers through his hair and headed into the kitchen. As soon as he opened the door, his nose was attacked by the most glorious smell... It was also about that that he realized just how hungry he was.

"What is that awful smell?" He joked, poking Yukiim in the side as he looked over her shoulder.

"It's just pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Nothing special. You hungry?" Yukiim glared playfully and walked past him, placing both plates on the table. Kakashi followed with a smirk on his face.

"Starving actually."

Yukiim rolled her eyes and sat down. After noticing that Kakashi hadn't moved, she looked up questionably.

"Kakashi, aren't you-"

Yukiim sweatdropped as Kakashi began to pout. "Ummm..." She continues, "Did you want this plate?"

Kakashi's pout deepened. "How could you forget?"

"Wha-"

"I thought you cared enough to atleast remember-"

"What did I forget?"

Kakashi frowned before turning his head and walking to sit down. "Nevermind. Let's just eat."

"But-"

"It's fine. Let's just eat. I'm starving." He held his stomach to prove his point.

"Oh... Alright..."

"So,' he began, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Yukiim sighed. "Not at all. What about you?"

"No." Kakashi winced as she looked down guiltily.

"It's not your fault!"

She nodded but her expression didn't change. "I... I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight so-"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"No."

"Kaka-"

"Period." Kakashi didn't flinch when Yukiim made direct eye contact, daring him to interrupt her again.

"Excuse me?" She asked, venom driping from each word.

"Period. As in 'End Of Conversation'. You're sleeping with me."

"I wasn't asking, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed dramatically. "Fine, Yuki! Just leave me in that huge bedroom all by myself, ALL alone, with no one to keep me warm. I'll probably get so cold that my toes will freeze over and I'll be forced to have them removed. From then on I'll be known as the guy with no toes. Kids will stop and ask, 'Where did his toes go?' I'll pretend that I don't hear them, but, deep down, I'll die a little. I'll come home, eat dinner, and go back into that horrid bedroom and try to get some sleep. Before passing out from exhaustion, I'll think, "If only Yuki had kept me warm that night-""

Kakashi ducked as Yukiim's fork flew past his ear.

"Moron."

He grinned.

"You have issues."

"Maybe they'll disappear if you sleep with me tonight?"

Yukiim rolled her eyes. She knew the argument was over before, the victory belonging to Kakashi. "Fine. I'll sleep with you tonight."

Kakashi smirked. "Really?" He laughed at Yukiim's expression before dodging the spoon she threw.

Yukiim scowled. "Shut up! I'm never gonna cook for you again!"

Kakashi stood to clear the table. "You promise?"

"Ha! My cooking is ten time better than yours! Face it, you'd starve without me." She stood and followed him into the kitchen.

"I think I'd survive."

Kakashi placed the dishes into the sink before he got serious. He turned to Yukiim. "Yuk-"

"Don't"

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"If it has anything to do with last night, I don't want to hear it."

"We need to talk about it."

"Well I'm not going to."

"Yukiim-"

"Kakashi, I don't plan on having this conversation with you."

"You need to talk to someone."

"No, I don't. I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Look, I'm not going to go see some therapist!"

"You don't have to go see a therapist..."

"Finally you're starting to see things my way."

"But you still need to talk to someone."

"Like who!" She yelled. Honestly, Kakashi just didn't know when to stop.

"Like me."

Yukiim flinched before avoiding his eyes completely. They had always argued about her talking about what happened, but all she wanted to do was forget about it. Forget about Madara. Forget about Itachi. Forget about everything and just move on. Sadly, nightmares made that impossible. And although talking would probably help, that would mean having to relive what happened.

"I'm just not ready, Kashi." Yukiim smiled softly, hoping to end the conversation.

Kakashi nodded, "I understand." He wrapped his arms around her, rather unexpectedly, and hugged her tightly.

"What's gotten into you today?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and intangling her fingers in his hair.

"You forgot this morning." Kakashi allowed himself to be pulled down slightly. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "May I?"

Yukiim blushed but nodded, nonetheless. Tilting his head slightly, he pressed his lips against hers-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Yukiim pulled away quickly, having to push him off forcibly once he tried to kiss her again. He began to pout as Yukiim headed towards the door.

"Just wait for them to leave!"

She rolled her eyes. "Go get changed unless you want company to see your face."

Kakashi's pout deepened. "But Yuki-chan! We were busy! We should still be busy!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming!" Yukiim sighed before looking back at the silver haired man. "I'll tell you what, Kashi. If you go get dressed, we'll go out tonight."

"Go out?"

"As in a date."

Kakashi's eyes brightened. "Promise?"

Yukiim nodded. Kakashi grinned before disappearing into their bedroom. She rolled her eyes again before opening the door.

"Ohayo!"

REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW!

~yukiim


End file.
